Since Andre K. Geim and co-workers at Manchester University in the United Kingdom successfully produced graphene material in 2004, graphene material has attracted considerable attention owing to its unique structure and photoelectrical properties. Graphene is considered as a “rising star” in the field of materials science and condensed matter physics. It has attracted intensive attention because of its unique and potential technical applications. Single-layer graphene has large specific surface area, excellent electrical conductivity, thermal conductivity, low coefficient of thermal expansion. Such as: 1, high strength, Young's modulus (1100 GPa), breaking strength (125 GPa); 2, high thermal conductivity, thermal conductivity coefficient (5,000 W/mK); 3, high electrical conductivity, the transmission rate of carriers (200,000 cm2/V*s); 4, large specific surface area, (the theoretical value: 2,630 m2/g). Especially for its high electrical conductivity, large specific surface area and single-layer planar nanoscale structure, it can be used as electrode materials of super capacitor and lithium-ion battery.
Graphene oxide exhibits strong polarity due to its —C—OH, —C—O—C, —COOH groups. Dry graphene oxide shows poor stability when stays in the air, and tends to absorb moisture to form hydrated graphite oxide. However, graphite oxide can be provided with improved stability after being fluorinated to form fluorinated graphene oxide. As electrode materials, the discharge capacity of fluorinated graphite oxide is much greater than that of graphite oxide, especially fluorinated graphene oxide produced at 110° C. by reacting with F2, discharge capacity and energy density can reach 675 mA h/g and 1420 W h/Kg respectively when discharge current density is 0.5 mA/cm2 (1M LiClO4—PC).
However, how to obtain fluorographene by an easy method is a difficult problem still existing nowadays.